


Now Just To Finish The Job

by Crystal_Clear_Tears



Series: You Should Have Said Something [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Patton, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arguements, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human AU, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Patton, Violence, Yelling, guilt tripping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Clear_Tears/pseuds/Crystal_Clear_Tears
Summary: Virgil comes home late and Patton is not pleased.





	Now Just To Finish The Job

Virgil snuck back into the house he shared with his boyfriend of a year, Patton. He had stayed out past his curfew again, thankfully he snuck his key out with him. Patton always hated when Virgil came home late. He would usually lock him out so that next time Virgil wouldn’t forget to come home earlier, and Patton wouldn’t have to worry as much. Virgil's friends Roman and Damien had always said that him getting locked out wasn’t healthy on Patton's part but what did they know. They didn’t know Patton, and they certainly didn’t care about Virgil because if they did they wouldn’t have just stopped responding to him and not talk to him for months! Thank God Patton was there to comfort Virgil when that happened.

  
Virgil quietly locked the door behind himself and took his shoes off, careful so that Patton wouldn’t wake up. He wouldn’t want Patton to get upset with him again. Last time it ended with Virgil getting slapped, but Patton had apologised again and again so it was fine. It was an accident. Just as Virgil was heading to their shared bedroom, he heard a noise from the living room. Virgil turned around and saw the source of the noise.** It was Patton.** He was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, frown on his face, glaring at Virgil. Virgil gulped and walked towards him, trying to avoid eye contact and not make Patton any more mad than he already was. Stopping a few feet away from where Patton was sitting, he stood anxiously, shaking and waiting for Patton to say something. After a few moments, Patton sighed and started to speak.

  
“Come on. Spit it out. Where were you?” Patton glared up at Virgil “And look me in the eye when we’re talking.”

  
“I-I was.... hanging out. With some friends. Uhh- yeah. Yeah.” Virgil looked Patton in the eyes or at least tried to, as he made up an excuse. In reality, he wasn’t hanging out with any friends, he just didn’t want to admit to Patton that he was dreading coming home so much he just sat in a local cafe till closing time. It was pathetic, who didn’t like being home with their partner? Virgil was just being mean.

  
“Now, now Virgil. I’ve told you several times that I. Don’t. Like. Liars. So tell me the truth. And I’ve already told you, look me in the eye when you’re talking to me!!” Patton has nearly shouted that last line. Virgil seriously screwed up this time.

  
Virgil began “That’s the tru-"

  
“LIAR!” Patton yelled standing up suddenly, Virgil stumbled backwards trying not to look as scared as he felt.  
“HOW COULD YOU LIE TO MY FACE LIKE THIS! I LOVE AND WORRY AND CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST HURT ME LIKE THIS" Patton shoved Virgil, _hard,_ and Virgil fell onto the floor, at this point near tears and looking up at Patton with large terrified eyes.

  
“YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU’RE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS THEN LEAVE ALREADY, CLEARLY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!” Patton snarled, even though it was midnight and all the neighbours would be upset.

  
“ALL. THIS. TIME" Patton punctuated each word with a sharp kick in the ribs, leaving Virgil crying and whimpering. “ALL THIS TIME, I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH SOMEONE SO MUCH NICER AND BETTER RATHER THAN WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU"

  
“P-please! I’m sorry, Patton! I’ll try harder, I’ll b-" Virgil begged before getting cut off with another kick to the stomach by Patton.

  
“SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU’RE HEARTLESS! YOU! ARE! A! MONSTER!” More kicks. Virgil vision was getting hazy and he could barely register what was going on at that point.

  
“P-Patton, please....” Virgil murmured, so quiet Patton didn’t even hear him. Patton still kept kicking.

  
“I USED TO CARE ABOUT YOU! NOW-" Patton exhaled and visibly calmed. “Now, I regret every second I wasted.” He smiled cruelly as he noticed that Virgil was unconscious.

  
Patton walked over to the closet and pulled out his old baseball bat. He marched back over to Virgil, knelt and straddled his hips.

  
“Know just to finish the job.”

  
And he swung the bat.

  
Again.

  
And again.

  
And again.

And again.

  
And again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had such an urge to write this sooo like here. i did this in one sitting so its not that good. anyway hope you enjoyed murdery patton. or well.... probably not enjoyed. that would be wierd. also if you want me to tag something in the future tell me!


End file.
